


Neige

by chenyizhi



Category: all王凯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenyizhi/pseuds/chenyizhi





	Neige

【all王凯】Neige

痴汉变态🈶 拉垮文笔🈶

0.

没有想到，新认识的小友竟然是学长的学生。印象里永远温柔爱笑的大哥哥，也成了端庄的师长。许久没听到这个曾叫我喉咙发涩心口发颤的名字，好像大脑都迟钝了似的，不知道如何回答。那头听我没了声儿，自顾自把话说下去。

“……不过，下学期也该请代课老师了吧，我们老师怀孕了呢。”

1.另一个不屈于夜的梦，从未断绝

那天夜里，十年未见的学长来我梦中赴约。他一直很瘦，怀着身子也是一样的。单薄的身子似乎难以承受高高隆起的腹部的重量。我小心翼翼地回抱他，一时间觉得温馨甜蜜的恋人生活或许如此。然而疼爱的拥抱最终还是擦出火了。我唾弃自己禽兽，却也忍不住去含他涨大不少的乳尖。这是一个成熟的omega了，清雅的百合清香在滚烫的温度下成了蛊惑。  
被潮湿紧窄的穴壁疯狂吞吃包裹的时候，我已经找不到理智了。  
“是哪个野男人，肏大了学长的肚子……”

后来追根溯源的时候，我恍然想起，自从第一次见到学长，那若隐若现的百合清香便永远萦绕在我身边。久久不能散去。

2.阴影渐长，她可能很快就要窒息

学长是omega，他从未亲自告诉过我，可我就是知道。他身上的气质是藏不住的，不管怎样逞能，都能让人从水盈盈的眼里看出端倪。  
真正赤裸裸看见他的秘密是在一节周日的体育课。老师因为家事调课到周末，来的学生便相比以往更零零散散心不在焉。一小时前我在宿舍输了一把uno，被这群孙子拎出来上体育课帮他们给老师请假。那会儿觉得是再倒霉不过的一天，现在想来真是感谢我当时没能顺利扔出去的一把烂牌。

学长被人馋着走向医务室，我看得分明。他虽没有正面看到我，身形衣服都是错不了的。我带着球拍溜到医务室后边的窗台，看见学长潮红的脸上隐忍的神情。应该是难捱得紧了，他抓着自己的衣领喘，不理会领他过来的陌生男孩握他手的意图。校医很熟练地拿出一盒膏药，交给学长身后的男孩，然后飞快给学长的后颈来了一针。  
那家伙，后来我知道他姓叶，再次背起学长的时候好像看见我了。狂烈露出獠牙的野犬，这是我对那个眼神最深刻的印象。不知道是不是冲着我，或许他平时也这会么无差别扫射。总之在我俩对视的那一刻，能感到一丝没有由头的敌意。被瞄着的感觉很不舒服，我跳下窗台边的石阶，虽然担忧还是溜了。

从那以后，我开始有意无意留心学长的发情期。omega是珍贵的，常理来说就是物以稀为贵。他们的发情期对旺盛生长的青春少年们来讲尤其神秘，很难不勾起我饥饿的幻想和按捺不住的好奇心。  
每两个月的那几天附近，我往往一个人抱着篮球占着一处冷清的球网。在连续灌篮的休息间隙，观察他不知道因为压抑着情热还是真热得通红的脸和胸口。看起来除了那天意外的插曲，他一直都抑制得很不错。除了疲惫得频繁些，和平时也没有那么大区别。汗水顺着细长的脖颈流进衣领，又隐约从胸前透出来。我在心里反复品咂这个“我们共同的秘密”，为积极阳光的omega唱一曲年轻生命朝气蓬勃的颂歌。

很长一段时间，我会忽然在放空发呆的间隙，想念那双清澈无辜的眼睛。如果，因为其实还是有可能的，如果我成功在十九岁之前分化，成为一个可靠的能完全拥有他的alpha。在那时候，我会立刻向他表白。

3.在这孤独的十字街头

“制造不经意的偶遇。”我下铺那家伙拍着胸脯传授我他的海王秘籍。  
什么啊，我当场不屑一顾。只是这种无用的坚持在学长这里又变成了例外。尽可能靠近喜欢的人，果然这就是人类本能吧。

作为和社长同专业的亲学弟，到副社长大人的宿舍楼下，只是邀请他来当审核官。至于亲自争取跑腿机会，并且提前到楼下等人，其实也不算过分。我故意站在宿舍楼底下隐蔽的地方，像任何一位来送饭或是送温暖的小情侣，躲避宿管阿姨的眼光。等人易老，这一点我是深有体会。 因为那一天，学长并没有像往常那样守时。我在宿舍楼下逛了两圈，频频无意义地解锁手机屏，连宿管阿姨的眼神都开始不对劲了的时候，才终于远远地，看到楼梯口学长的身影。

准确来说，是两个缠绵的身影。学长被似乎是他室友的人亦步亦趋地跟着，在即将走到楼道口的时候转身被搂住了。我一惊，手机咔嚓脱了手。但又顾不上捡，我恨刚体检出5.0的眼睛，读不来两人的唇语。只能看见三言两语之后，那个把脸埋在学长肩头的人，伸手捏了他的屁股。我很清楚绝不是，绝不是朋友之间玩笑的力度和手法。柔软的嫩肉被色情地揉搓，那刺眼的手还在往危险的臀缝试探。

而我亲爱的学长啊，他竟然一点反抗都不曾有的样子，就只是纵容地、温顺地，伸手搂住那人的肩膀。

冷汗飞快爬满我的后背，微不可查让我发抖。应该生气吧，事实上我也分不清愤怒和恐惧哪一个更多。就在我几乎控制不住冲进去的时候，他甩开那家伙朝门口大步走来，看见我一脸痴愣却还是露出温和的笑。在那瞬间我忽然被倾泻而出的愧疚淹没了。我保护不了我爱的人，亲眼见他被人侮辱，亲眼见他还笑着走来。实在太难捱了。

“久等了。想什么呢，手机掉了呀。”  
“嗯…啊还真是的。学，学长我们走吧。”

这会儿成了我跟在他身后，往活动室去。一路上我无法不发了疯一样回味他刚才的表情，他到底知不知道我看见了什么。学长始终身姿挺拔地走在我前头，一低头就见着西裤包裹下鼓起的翘臀。这会儿什么看不看的都抛到脑后了。两瓣蜜桃可真晃到我心里去了。他害怕吗，如果我说那样的事我也想做的话。我和那个魔鬼，其实也没什么区别。

4.而在这些贩售一切的小镇，不在货架上的只有梦想

小友又打电话来，说是趁着升学宴，想感谢在各个方面让她有所成长的贵人。我因着与她在欣赏话剧方面互相帮助而受邀，便理所应当地想着，作为师长，我的学长会不会也应邀。

“王老师？那当然。他答应我一定会来的。”小友语气里满是愉悦，“话说你们学校盛产帅哥不是，怎么一个两个都跟明星似的。”  
“你这小人精……”我一笑，顾不上语气里的欣慰有多明显。

真是太久没见到心上人活泼灵动的样子了。很期待也很紧张，好多往事像活过来一样在脑海里盘旋不去，这让我一夜都没能睡着，迷迷糊糊把白日梦编进我们的故事。

5.或许还有一个勇敢的船员

学长一直很瘦，怀着身子也是一样的，我就知道他还是不能好好吃饭。那天夜里他看见我，一步一步慢慢走过来，走向我眼含着薄泪张开的臂弯。  
怎么了呢，多年没见，学长怎么怀着孩子了呢。从前我想念他的温柔，像从水盈盈的眼睛里淌出来。而此时拥抱着，双手环绕怀揣新生命的温暖腹部。隐约察觉到勾引我深不见底的温柔里，又多了恰到好处的脆弱。这些足够激发我不曾压抑的保护欲，甚至激起我努力压抑着的滔天情欲。

抱着硬了，这有点超出我的控制范围。学长也感觉到了，他笑，我有点恼火。所以终于清醒了一点，声音跟着提高了些。

“为什么还来找我？”早该猜到，妈的，一定是在做梦。

对面还低垂着眼：  
“……我很想你，你不在，都没有人对着我的背影勃。”

果然是梦，我想通了，那就不用废话。

大着肚子其实是非常不方便的，学长绷着自己的腰，咬着下唇一点点往下坐。

他扶着肚子，汗水舔着天鹅优美的脖颈线垂落，看起来真的很辛苦。于是我体贴地放好他，全心全意只让他舒服。  
学长似乎已经开始泌乳了，挺起的奶头挂着乳白色的液滴，两团软肉被我抓得不成样子。他蹙眉喘着，明明眼泪汪汪快溢出来，依旧不肯服软向我求饶。  
高潮猛烈异常地袭来的时候，他喊了我的名字，好多遍。像是在窒息的爱欲洪流里抓住了浮木。实在是很久没听到学长这样喊我了，百转千回，带着隐约沉醉的痛苦和愉悦。本来如朗朗清风的语气被染上情欲，原来这个遥远疏离的人也因为我而爽到哽咽。更像是一种成就感，让我根本承受不了多坚持一会的煎熬，哗啦啦全送进了火热湿软的温柔乡。

“是哪个野男人，肏大了学长的肚子……”

惊醒的时候我也没睁开眼，湿乎乎的腿间已经足够把梦里的一切串明白。但还是想多回味一会，于是维持着姿势又多闭眼了一会。在迷蒙的思绪里，我突然想到喜欢学长已经超过十年了，不由得笑出声来。

6.她想看看着广袤的草原

大二上学期开始很少见到他了。再次见到变得生疏，打了招呼就匆匆擦肩的事变得常有。

我知道他的学业正繁重，我们的共同话题在流失，可是拖住人再多多交流的事我实在做不来。大概最近亲的就是我们社还开研讨会的时候，学长作为副社长从不缺席。他认得我，喊我的小名，有时候也看着我，让我发言。成为社团的接班人，也是那时候才生出的想法。毕竟作为社长，坐在学长的身侧，他们的眼神交流多到让我羡慕。可惜我俩相差的年份总是抹不平，等我终于觉得自己有希望拿下明年的新任组长，才知道新的副社长也很快到任了。

日子过得紧密充实，估计那会是真的快忘记他了。直到第二次梦见他。场景还挺意外的，是公里之外我的家里。学长坐在我的房间，我的床上，表情却是毫无波澜的冷漠。  
哦，他是分手来的。在梦里什么事都觉得理所当然，我们各自收拾着属于自己的记忆，清空半个衣柜、撕掉半页信笺。快醒那会儿我找到一个指纹解锁的大箱子。于是我们一人一手打开它，发现这是一个一次性的，打开即散架的工艺品。

奇怪的是醒来睁开眼捋了半天，我一点也不难过。就这么分手也挺好的，从此和曾经暗恋的学长形同陌路也挺好的，再合理不过。

7.想要无尽的苍穹

决定好退出就去做吧。  
祝你好运。

社长回复得很快，他一直都是个理性得基本不掺感性的人，技术大于一切。因此我在这个时候选择退社，虽然于情有愧，于理无懈可击。

本来这是一个绝好的机会，我的副社长，我的学长，我隐秘的倾慕能从我人生里翻篇。出了这么大的意外，怪就怪落在活动室里的一个笔记本，下节课就要用上了。重要到必须赶回已经与我无关的地方，把它取回来。

我在活动室门口犹豫了，从磨砂玻璃隐约看见社长在里面。但是笔记本真的很重要，给自己打了打气，我还是准备推门进去。刚一伸手，里面的人忽然开口了，  
“你……你给我老实点。”  
社长的声音沙哑到我不敢认，握着门把的手忽然汗毛竖起。

“你很棒，你让我里面很舒服，但可以更舒服对吗？”  
这是……副社长！他怎么也在。  
“嗯……”社长听起来像是哭了，抽噎着，鼻音浓重的样子，让我震惊到僵在原地。他说：“好，你这个……放荡的……”

不是这样的，全乱套了！

社长在大家眼里一直是高冷寡言的机器人，却因为我们温柔妥帖主持大局的副社长几句蛊惑就红着眼肏他。绵密的水声和着副社长迷乱的呻吟，那么刺痛却动人。  
阳具狠命抽送的声音越来越大，吮吸的水声也一刻不停。副社长动情地哽咽，说就是这里，再用力一点，让我射，好，乖……  
我一步路都走不动了，甚至觉得像在听副社长自慰而硬得头皮发麻。

终于社长的声音也崩溃地大了起来。社长颤抖着骂他浅，骂他骚得没有边了，多少男人也喂不饱，简直是发大水的精壶。

而他竟然拍拍社长，像哄一个丢了糖的小朋友：“小栾别哭。”简直比做梦还要荒唐。

8.狂野的烈马

我从床上坐起来，晃神了一瞬间，然后立刻掏出本子记下来，生怕再次睡着我会丢掉这个魔幻的梦。虽然不可否认，想记住它也是因为又梦见了他。

——刘海长长了，没有发胶的时候软趴趴盖着他眼睛。但我不会再被欺骗了，我愤怒地撩起学长滴水的额发，想拆穿他虚伪的谎言。

亏我曾经以为他是弱小的受害者，生活在注定受欺的困境里。明明与他相处的人都知道，他是一个温柔体贴的大哥哥，开朗细心，好像根本见不到他难过的时候。我总猜着，习惯性隐藏悲伤的人，总要拥有宣泄的方式。却没想到学长并不是我塑造的苦命主角，任谁也看不出这样的omega会是天生淫荡的堕神。

所以他身边的弟弟们，其实都只是被假象迷了眼的羊羔吗？所以我也只是裙下之臣里无足轻重的一份子吗？

他一伸手，我哆嗦着往后退了几步，害怕和这个狐狸精再多接触，会出大问题。因此我不能表现出恐惧，而是尽量面露愠色。  
“你这个不要脸的……婊，婊子”我尝试回忆社长说过的话。  
“对，你说得对。”可他好像很欣慰，会说话的一双圆眼睛定定看着我，带着异样的深情。梦到这里，好像我的防线又一次崩溃。猛地张开眼睛，才发现汗湿了被褥枕头。

但你为什么哭呢，学长？

我要怎样才能放下你？

9.她幻想着从今往后的一切

复合梦之后，我和学长也没有什么进展。不过真的觉得自己犯贱成瘾，都这样了还没有放弃。

时间还是飞奔一样往前冲，再留恋我也不能总是活在梦里。我晕头转向的十八岁即将走进尾声，再过两天，就是十九岁整的生日了。  
人类将十八岁定为成年的年纪正是依据此理，科学表明98%的孩子会在十八到十九周岁完成第二性别的分化。除了占比较少的alpha和omega，分化向beta的孩子只能获得感受到信息素的能力，除此以外分化前后便基本无差距，只是各凭天赋。

实际上到了十九岁生日近在眼前的时候，我应该就不需要再挣扎地接受自己beta的身份了。虽然根本不知道分没分化、什么时候分化的。  
走到检测室门口我已经反悔了无数次，最后还是因为对“早死早超生”的渴望走了进去。两天就能得到结果，正巧，让我生日当天解决一桩烦心事。

更巧的是去领报告的上午飘了雪，我挺喜欢雪，一路咯吱咯吱踩过去。一直心平气和到闻见强烈的消毒水味，才开始心跳如雷。医生看了单子，很快把报告交给我，我颤着手打开，是夹在病例里的一张薄纸。  
纸张不大，没折没卷，上面很清晰的印着字，根本没法忽略。它们终于一字一字地把我震耳欲聋的心跳声压了下去。

已分化，确认为中庸性别。

茫然走回宿舍，我才想起来打开手机看看新消息。回了两条语气平淡的祝福，忽然看见学长的未读信息。也不是我预料的生日快乐之类，他说今天去开会，顺便给我从本部带了爱吃的泡芙，才想起来我过生日，就当他的礼物了。  
我在对话框里删删改改，最后在下午才回复他。真抱歉，今天真的很忙，下次吧。

十九岁的第一个晚上，我喝了点酒，在梦里对再也写不动的故事说永别。第一次和着眼泪醒过来，我望着白雪皑皑的窗外，发了很久呆。

那个冬天最后结束于一纸beta的诊断说明，我知道学长今年保研，即将回到本部校区。我知道学长依旧在为社里做一点点组织工作，有时周六会在活动室给孩子们最温柔的指导。可我不能再去找他分享青春期的忧愁，再也不能直视他的眼睛了。

10.雪，凌乱在大千世界，随伍而行

那次遇到老同学，应该毕业了有七年吧。走在路上被人叫住，一时间还真反应不过来。也是，这家伙怎么发福成这样了。  
“一看就是大老板哈。”我开着玩笑，心里却默默感慨。以前是他们院的篮球一哥啊，烈日球场潇洒英姿也是有的。结果岁月还是不饶人，这走在路上谁认得出来。

老同学自顾自说得挺兴奋，这么久没见，他已经结婚生娃，现在娃娃上的什么学，简直讲得滔滔不绝。完事了想起来关心一下我，可惜我的日子七年如一日的无聊，结婚生子也不在计划。最后我俩互留了新的电话，结束重逢的必备流程。

回家的路上，我还在想，他怎么变了那么多呢。会不会其实每个人都已经和曾经相差万里，只是没有互相遇见才当局者迷？  
我翻着存在硬盘里的旧相册，一直拖到学生时代，映入眼帘的是学长一张证件照。当初还是从网上抠下来的，像素不高，却还是能看出它的主人很美。

然而紧接着我忽然开始幻想学长的美坍塌殆尽，多年时光像刀割一样。如果今天是他走过了我面前，我也能顺利地认出来吗。他是不是也落入凡俗成了普通人，不得而知。沉浸在幻想里，这是挺奇妙的一种感觉，痛苦不堪又觉得解脱。于是我放任自己没有阻碍地幻想下去。

11.瀑布像白色的冬衣护她周全

前两天，我们一帮大学老同学又聚餐了一次。自从那天偶遇篮球一哥，我和他们重新熟络了起来，每年一聚的同学会也参加到第三次了。这次我遇到了读书时候跟我一个社团的女同学，她见了我一脸兴奋：“真难得，又让我逮着一个光长岁数不长老的，你可得多喝一杯！”

我大方地接受，端着杯子逗她：“不可能，你还见过谁没被摧残的来着？”

原本是无心的玩笑，没想到她认真回答了：“副社长啊。忘了？”

一口酒呛得我满脸通红，她还一点也没察觉似的打开手机翻翻找找。“喏，前年的结婚照。”她把一张图递到我鼻子底下，乍一看雪白雪白的。  
学长的样子就这么猝不及防的重新进入我的视线，穿着洁白的西装，捧着鲜花回过头，与镜头近到几乎聚不上焦。时光似乎总是偏爱他，让他褪去一点青涩锋芒，又得到了一点温润静气。

还是好美，我乱纷纷的思绪瞬间只剩下一句。他还是好美。

纤细的腰肢被裹在材料得体的西装里，那么无辜地诱人。隔着年岁，隔着屏幕还被他多情地注视着，我只能怔怔举着别人的手机，不可抑制地想他。

12.就像一个咒语

来得早了，坐在小友的宴会厅，四周还没有什么人。等待的时间够我胡思乱想，捋清我和即将重逢的人的二三事。过了一会儿，来的人渐渐多了，我身边的位置坐了小友的其他两位师长。他们俩应该认识，和我礼节性打了个招呼，之后一直断断续续说着话。

小友来蹭了一口桌上的小菜，笑嘻嘻也插了两句话，这时候，学长和……也许是他的丈夫，走进了大厅，远远冲着这边招手。  
“……王老师！哎小心小心。”小友一阵风似的冲过去。  
“可别让他到处跑啊。”牵着他的陌生高个儿，像是嘱托惯了的语气。

“知道啦。”

虽然是小插曲一样的事，送学长来的人说着还忙就先离开了。小友和他朝这个桌子走来，画面有一瞬间就像完满的家庭，妈妈和孩子。  
怎么办，比我梦里还甜美成熟的omega，眼角眉梢比往日多了浓浓风韵的美人，嫁给普普通通除了个子一无是处的家伙。饰演了我十年情欲的主角，他扶着隆起许多，让人忍不住眼眶酸涩的肚子，慢慢走到离我相近的地方，隔着四五人，坐在我的对面。  
若有若无的百合清香在那一刻就没有停过，不用看也知道，我直直凝视他复杂的目光也一刻都没有停止。

那是纯粹又干净的信香，它的主人因为怀孕的身体而丢失了一部分的控制权。没有一刻比现在更让我清醒地意识到，亲爱的学长，我早就失去他了。他有情愿为之孕育生命的人，他即使让所有人知道自己的味道、觊觎自己的味道，最终也是要回到落下标记的那个alpha身边的。

我大抵盯得目光灼灼，学长终于被烫到一样发现了我。对视的一瞬间，他好像很不解我的痛苦彷徨妒忌渴望。盛着水光的眼睛疑惑地看了我好一会儿，薄唇微张却没说点什么。于是如同以往数不清的每一次，还是我先坚持不住败下阵来。  
回避了他的眼睛，他终于解开了题目似的笑起来，嘴角的弧度也让我心动：“是你！”

于是接下来的画面变得十分诡异，我以一种很奇怪的复杂表情看着他，像被按了暂停键。他却看不出异样般地回望我，说起我们都知道的一些旧事。是的，我应该表现出刚刚认出他的惊喜，但是飞速运转的大脑带不动莫名迟钝的身体。  
“学长……”  
“暧。”  
“……一点都没变呀。”  
“别开玩笑了。”他笑起来眉眼弯弯，眼尾终于露出一点时光的痕迹，但即使这样还是美的。锦上添花，再好不过。说他没变，其实根本不是我的恭维之词。他比起以前多了些我说不来的微妙气质，但是多情的眼睛里鳞浪层层，与十年之前 如出一辙。  
那么他对所有人，都是这样的神情吗。即使没有被认出来，也比不过此刻被温柔注视着来得焦虑和慌张。果然过了这么久，我还是没有把握看穿他。  
想到这里，我的心情像忽然跌落悬崖。 重逢时怀着复杂的期盼，氢气球一样飘飘然，却在此时被人猛的扎了一针，落得碎屑纷飞。 

再次抬头的时候，我的目光已然全被冷漠所掩埋，“学长，你虽没变，我却已经不像从前。有些故事适合常看常新，还有一些，让它埋在过去才是最好的。”

他有点懵，还是点点头，“是啊，人都不会一成不变的。”

简直是一拳打在棉花上，我咬咬牙，强压下因为他皱眉而生的莫名担心。“当然了，没有变化好过一步步恶化，所以人的贪欲得有限度对吗。哥，您的孩子，得有——”  
“……八个月了。”学长的眼里闪过一丝受伤的神色，马上垂下了眼帘。

太冲动了，我在做什么啊。对话暂停带来的短暂寂静快把我逼疯，陷入一时气话的悔恨深渊。

八个月了啊。

吃饭的时候我发现他频频停下来，左手暗自抓着领口，喘不上气的感觉。一场宴会下来也没吃什么东西，直到最后一道甜点上了桌，才见他悄悄松开手叹了一口气。

13.就像在肌肤上一个清冷的吻

结束这顿心不在焉的饭，大家四散离开。学长那么瘦的身体挺着八个月的孕肚，动作总是慢点。我自己都没察觉到有意无意地在等他。  
他见了我，温和清甜的百合信香颤抖一瞬，便默契地和我一起往地下车库走。

“小絮，其实当年社里真的很需要你呢。”学长先打破沉默，轻声说，“他们都说，如果你有机会留下来，下一届社长势在必得。那时候我们都很欣赏你，觉得实在是太可惜了。不过今天，看到你这么多年过去还保留着少年的锋利，果然没有辜负我们的期待呀。”

一路上我都在回味这句话，他说了对我的欣赏，原来我并不算完全一厢情愿。这种认知让我心脏怦怦狂跳，思绪在起起落落里变得混乱，最终只剩没有枯萎的爱，还能理的清。

分别之前我向他道歉。  
“刚才的话……因为想到别的事，迁怒您了，对不起。”  
“没关系。”他原谅得太快，让我有一秒心脏抽紧的愧疚感。

汽车驶离地下车库，我想起来这可是我暗恋多年的学长。他主动和我说了这几年来最长最多的话，我晕乎乎地觉得真是幸福的一天啊。

14.这里的一切都单调阴沉，枯燥而无趣

那天他并没有被大高个接走，而是自己叫了车回去。我目送他坐上车，车从地下室开走。

加个好友吧。  
临别之前，我叫住了他。毕竟这只会是一次小别。

自从上次宴会结束，我们又恢复了往常的联系。生活还是一如既往地充满烦扰，可是有他的日子变得分外的轻松。我曾经在夜深人静无法入眠的时候，向我一样聪明的学长倾诉。他告诉我世间万物，存在即是合理，我痛苦的想着，那些疯狂的渴应该就是异类的象征。不过他告诉我，不要担心，这一切都是再正常不过的。

学长的微信很快成为了置顶。我会在各种各样的时间突然激动地打开手机，盯着他还没有回复的消息，简直像病了一样。可他为什么回复呢，明明该遭受着孕期的各种痛苦，又或者在孕期里发情吗。

是啊，我从来没想过他可以接受我这么阴暗的一面，甚至花费时间来给予我一些举重若轻的鼓励。这是我从前想都没有想过的，简直让我欣喜若狂，梦想照进现实也不过如此了。这样的体验让我快乐得头昏，聊天的内容也一次比一次更大胆。但他认可我、忍受我逾矩的暗示明示，也托他的福，我睡了好几天无梦的好觉。  
不过昨天因为双休日贪眠又睡了回笼觉，我竟然又梦见他了，梦里是他和我说了两句话，之后转头就走。

但他说的是，会考虑和我互相帮助，我要做的就是喂饱他。这是我们的约定。

那么在那之前，要加倍努力。

15.而她永远，幻想着未来

我看着墙上的挂钟，烦躁的几乎无法工作，怎么会这么久啊。今天是学长 生产后的第一日，我虽然照常工作，实则一直在煎熬地等着一个回电。

是个女孩儿，很可爱的小女孩儿，学长说。我笑着看视频那头，还有些虚弱的他，很可惜不能伸手去顺一顺他的头发，“我很快就会去看看的，你和宝贝。”

实则刚刚住院那会儿，我也总时不时的往那里跑。临近生产，学长因为紧张焦虑，更加不控制泄露的信息素了。我一进门，差点被几乎凝为实质的信香熏得昏头。他有些疲惫的抬头看我。困在病床里的样子，就像在描绘何为脆弱的美感，漂亮得我心痛。  
房间里只剩下我们俩的时候，困意又光顾了我们的小孕妇。我舍不得走，便装模作样的去整理床头边的病例。一开始，我并没有特意去看那些字，这是千真万确的。可是学长的名字就大大方方的印在那里，让我莫名就挪不开眼睛。

“第一性别：男”  
“第二性别：坤泽(标记情况：未标记)”

我的心脏疯狂跳动起来。是了，这就是问题所在。学生时代就处处沾花惹草的，罕见如珍宝的omega。我不相信他alpha能忍住不标记他。可是颤抖的手指还在往下一页翻去，因为我隐约察觉到，似乎已经无限接近事实的真相。

“配偶：李涵”  
“第一性别：男”  
“第二性别：中庸”

……原来如此啊。

所以要加倍努力呀。

时间终于一格一格指向下班的那一点，我飞快收拾好东西打算去看望他，这些动作行云流水，已经习惯了似的。人类之间最大的牵羁之一，就是约定。我们约定好了，等我富有。  
回顾十年以来的青春，终于要有所交代了。一眼就能望到的目标摆在眼前，我觉得走路都像要飞起来。我相信接下来就只是时间的问题，学长有那么多嘘寒问暖的弟弟又如何呢，他想要的从来不是这些。

至于我发现的秘密，说出口便不再是秘密了，所以只能选择永远藏在心底。

Fin.


End file.
